PSYNCIN' IN THE MaiN: 1
PSYNCIN' IN THE MaiN: 1 is a dreamworld featured in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. It is a Somnium created from Iris Sagan's dream by the Psync Machine. Kaname Date investigated this Somnium to verify the truth of Iris's theories about Naixatloz. History TBA Mental Lock Mental Lock #1 Dig. TBA Mental Lock #2 Make something. TBA Mental Lock #3 Defeat Naix. TBA Mental Lock #4 A:Release Iris. TBA B:Release Iris TBA Objects of Interest The Somnium is made up of one big area, labeled as Golden Yokocho in-game, but as it's constructed in a ShovelForge style. However, a second location is also accessible in the path towards Branch B, labeled as ???, which is simply Golden Yokocho in a realistic form as the world stands corrupted. ShovelForge Golden Yokocho actually has 3 main areas: the Northern Section, the Middle Section, and the Southern Section. The Somnium begins in the Northern Section, then takes the player to the Southern Section. After that, the gate separating the Southern and Middle Sections are opened, combining the two together. Finally, the player is taken back to the Northern Section for the end of the Somnium. There are several steps that are necessary to clear the Somnium. With each step, a new item or change is applied, and with these additions, the choices you can take on objects change. They are as follows: * Lvl. 1 Pickaxe * Gold Ingots* * Disco Ball Materials* * Lvl. 5 Pickaxe* * Stone Ingots* * For Branch A: ** Stone Monument ** Bloomed Irises ** Love Bomb ** Love Crater* ** UFO Destroyed* * For Branch B: ** THIS MAN Material ** Lvl. 255 Pickaxe ** Mirror Destroyed *''These names are not given within the game itself, and applied for simplicity'' While the B Route contains less objects to create, in a sense, it actually requires the extra step of traveling to ??? and back again. At Gold Ingots, Mental Lock #1 is cleared. At Lvl. 5 Pickaxe, Mental Lock #2 is cleared. At both UFO Destroyed '''and Mirror Destroyed', Mental Lock #3 is cleared. And with that, the final Mental Lock is available easily at the end. Additionally, Date and Aiba interact with two versions of Iris Sagan as they appear within the monitors throughout the Somnium. For simplicity, the version of her that is live-streaming ShovelForge is referred to as "A-set" while the version of her that is in danger of NAIXATLOZ is referred to as "Iris." Golden Yokocho Golden Yokocho, in the form of a ShovelForge map. Divided into a Northern, Southern, and Middle Sections, the entire street is made up of blocks and shapes from ShovelForge. Crafting objects and causing environmental changes are necessary to progress. All of the TIMIE found within the Somnium is by default labeled as ?, obstructing what piece the player can obtain. However, at the '''Crafting Table A', choosing "Make Something Else" will change all the TIMIE in the Somnium to reveal what their hidden TIMIE pieces are, making it easier to avoid Negative TIMIE and favor Positive ones. |- | rowspan="3" |Investigate | rowspan="3" |10s | rowspan="3" |? |Without Pickaxe: |- |With Lvl. 1 Pickaxe: |- |With Love Crater: |- ! width="20%" |Gate 2 | colspan="4" |A silver gate leading further into Golden Yokocho. It's blocked off, preventing any further progress. |- | rowspan="2" |Northern Section | rowspan="2" |Investigate | rowspan="2" |10s | rowspan="2" |? |Without Pickaxe: |- |With Lvl. 1 Pickaxe: |- |Northern Section (With Lvl. 1 Pickaxe) |'Dig' |10s | | |}Clearing the QTE gives you a Gold Ingot, takes you to the Southern Section, and unlocks Mental Lock #1. |- ! width="20%" |Gate 3 | colspan="4" |A silver gate leading further into Golden Yokocho. It's blocked off, preventing any further progress. |- | rowspan="4" |Southern Section | rowspan="2" |Investigate | rowspan="2" |10s | rowspan="2" | |With Lvl. 1 Pickaxe: |- |With Lvl. 5 Pickaxe: |- | rowspan="2" |'Dig' | rowspan="2" |10s | rowspan="2" | |With Lvl. 1 Pickaxe: |- |With Lvl. 5 Pickaxe: If "Make Something Else" was selected: |} |}Clearing the QTE gives you a Stone Ingot, as well as combines the Southern Section and Middle Section. |- |- ! width="20%" |Gate 4 | colspan="4" |A silver gate which acts as the exit to Golden Yokocho. It's blocked off, preventing any further progress. |- | rowspan="2" |Southern Section |Dig |10s | | |- |Investigate |10s | | |- ! width="20%" |Pickaxe | colspan="4" |A blocky pickaxe on the floor. Aiba notes that it doesn't look like a pickaxe to her. |- |Northern section Mental Lock #1 only |'Pick Up' |10s | | This action gives you a Lvl. 1 Pickaxe. |- ! width="20%" |Vending Machine | colspan="4" |A vending machine resting next to the house with the crafting table. Date believes the vending machine is a stick of imitation crab. |- | rowspan="2" |Southern Section |Investigate |10s |? | |- |'Dig' |10s | | |}Clearing the QTE gives you Disco Ball Materials. |- ! width="20%" |Crafting Table A | colspan="4" |A crafting table, located in one of the southernmost houses. Date and Aiba can use the table to craft new items with the right materials. With enough materials, A-set states that she found a crafting table, but Aiba notes that they can use the materials to make something other than a disco ball. Date tells her that they need to make a disco ball, since that's what the viewers expect, but Aiba begins to wonder. |- | rowspan="3" |Southern Section With Disco Ball Materials |'Make Something Else' |30s | | This action gives you a Lvl. 5 Pickaxe, and unlocks Mental Lock #2. |- |'Make Disco Ball' |30s | | This action gives you a Lvl. 5 Pickaxe, and unlocks Mental Lock #2. |- | rowspan="2" |Investigate | rowspan="2" |10s | rowspan="2" |? | |- |Southern Section With Gold Ingot | |- ! width="20%" |Crafting Table B | colspan="4" |A crafting table, located by the Shrine. There's a material lying right next to the table. |- |Middle Section With THIS MAN Materia |'Craft n/a' |60s |? | This action gives you a Lvl. 255 Pickaxe. |- | rowspan="2" |Middle Section |'Craft Monument' |60s | | This action gives you the Stone Monument. |- |Investigate |10s |? | |- ! width="20%" |Pedestal | colspan="4" |A pedestal located inside the Shrine. A stone monument is supposed to be placed on top of it. |- |Middle Section With Stone Monument |'Place Monument' |10s | | This action Blooms the Irises. |- |Middle Section |Investigate |10s |? | |- ! width="20%" |Shrine Wall | colspan="4" |A strange wall inside the shrine, right next to the pedestal. Aiba is curious about this wall compared to the rest of the shrine. |- |Middle Section With Lvl. 255 Pickaxe |'Dig' |10s | | |}Clearing the QTE takes you to ???, Iris's real Somnium. |- ! width="20%" |Debris | colspan="4" |A pile of blocky debris. If the Elite was destroyed, the debris is all that's left of Gate 2. If the hologram was removed, the debris lays at the foot of Gate 2. Aiba cannot proceed forward with the layout it currently has. |- |Middle Section With Love Bomb |'Use Love Bomb' |60s | | This action takes you back to the Northern Section, removes your Lvl. 5 Pickaxe, and creates a Love Crater. |- |Middle Section Without Lvl. 255 Pickaxe |Investigate |10s |? | |- |- ! width="20%" |??? | colspan="4" |A strange person found inside the recreation of Marble. Aiba and Date are unsure who that is. |- | rowspan="2" |Middle Section |Observe |30s | | |- |'Talk' |60s | | This action gives you the THIS MAN Material. |- ! width="20%" |Soft Ground | colspan="4" |A strangely colored ground, which appeared after the winter irises bloomed. |- |Middle Section With Bloomed Irises |'Dig' |10s | | |}Clearing the QTE gives you a Love Bomb. |- ! width="20%" |Pyramid | colspan="4" |A pyramid that is placed where some houses used to be. Underneath the pyramid, Iris lays in wait, while above it a spinning UFO can be seen. |- | rowspan="4" |Northern Section Mental lock #3 only | rowspan="2" |Dig | rowspan="2" |10s | rowspan="2" |? |'With Love Crater' |- |'With Lvl. 255 Pickaxe' |- |Investigate |10s |? | |- |Climb |10s |? | |- ! width="20%" |Mirror Door | colspan="4" |A mirror door at the house adjacent to the pyramid. Aiba notes that she's not reflected on the surface. |- | rowspan="2" |Northern Section Mental Lock #3 only |'Dance' |60s | |With Love Crater: This action Destroys the UFO, and unlocks Mental Lock #3. |- |'Destroy' |60s | |With Lvl. 255 Pickaxe: This action Destroys the Mirror, and unlocks Mental Lock #3. |- ! width="20%" |Iris's Core | colspan="4" |The core to Iris Sagan, who stands in front of it as it floats around. It is shaped like a glowing yellow star, giving off rainbow glistens around it. Iris begs to Date to believe in her. |- | rowspan="2" |Northern Section Mental Lock #4 only |'Touch Core' |358s | |With UFO Destroyed: This action unlocks Mental Lock #4 Route A, awakening Iris from her dream! |- |'Destroy Core' |999s | |With Mirror Door Destroyed: This action unlocks Mental Lock #4 Route B, awakening Iris from her dream! |- ! width="20%" |Monitor A | colspan="4" |A monitor displayed in Golden Yokocho. At first, A-set's livestream is shown on screen, but later in the Somnium the screen changes to show Agents of NAIXATLOZ hijacking her stream. |- | rowspan="5" |Northern Section | rowspan="5" |Listen to Iris | rowspan="5" |30s | rowspan="5" |? |Without Pickaxe: |- |With Lvl. 1 Pickaxe: |- |With Love Crater: |- |With Lvl. 255 Pickaxe: |- |With UFO Destroyed: |- ! width="20%" |Monitor B | colspan="4" |A monitor displayed in Golden Yokocho. A-set's livestream is shown on screen. |- | rowspan="5" |Middle Section | rowspan="5" |Listen to Iris | rowspan="5" |30s | rowspan="5" |? |With Silver Ingot: |- |With Stone Monument: |- |With Bloomed Irises: |- |With Love Bomb: |- |With Lvl. 255 Pickaxe: |- ! width="20%" |Monitor C | colspan="4" |A monitor displayed in Golden Yokocho. A-set's livestream is shown on screen. |- | rowspan="5" |Middle Section | rowspan="5" |Listen to Iris | rowspan="5" |30s | rowspan="5" |? |With Silver Ingot: |- |With Stone Monument: |- |With Bloomed Irises: |- |With Love Bomb: |- |With Lvl. 255 Pickaxe: |- ! width="20%" |Monitor D | colspan="4" |A monitor displayed in Golden Yokocho. A-set's livestream is shown on screen. |- | rowspan="5" |Middle Section | rowspan="5" |Listen to Iris | rowspan="5" |30s | rowspan="5" |? |With Silver Ingot: |- |With Stone Monument: |- |With Bloomed Irises: |- |With Love Bomb: |- |With Lvl. 255 Pickaxe: |- ! width="20%" |Monitor E | colspan="4" |A monitor displayed in Golden Yokocho. A-set's livestream is shown on screen. |- | rowspan="5" |Middle Section | rowspan="5" |Listen to Iris | rowspan="5" |30s | rowspan="5" |? |With Silver Ingot: |- |With Stone Monument: |- |With Bloomed Irises: |- |With Love Bomb: |- |With Lvl. 255 Pickaxe: |- ! width="20%" |Monitor E | colspan="4" |A monitor displayed in Golden Yokocho. A-set's livestream is shown on screen. |- | rowspan="8" |Southern Section | rowspan="8" |Listen to Iris | rowspan="8" |30s | rowspan="8" |? |With Gold Ingot: |- |With Disco Ball Materials: |- |With Lvl. 5 Pickaxe: |- |With Silver Ingot: |- |With Stone Monument: |- |With Bloomed Irises: |- |With Love Bomb: |- |With Lvl. 255 Pickaxe: |} ??? (Iris's Real Somnium) The world named ??? is a realistic interpretation of Golden Yokocho, in contrast to the ShovelForge version above. However, the land is corrupted and distorted in color. There is only one choice available throughout the entire map, although the Hidden Object is hidden here as well. |} Hidden Object * The hidden object is located in ???, real-world version of Golden Yokocho that can be reached while attempting to reach Branch B of the Somnium. To reach it, arrive at ??? and make your way down the street. About halfway through, just past the car, you should see a wooden shrine on the right side, where the hidden object is placed upon the pedestal. Trivia * When selecting Dig on the Vending Machine, after winning the QTE, a giant eyeball named an "Elite" appears, and Iris warns Date about "Project Blue Beam" coming to kill her. "Project Blue Beam" is the name of a conspiracy theory, in which it is believed that NASA is attempting to implement an Antichrist-based religion as the New World Order, which is similar to NAIXATLOZ affection towards space and demonic figures.Project Blue Beam on RationalWiki Navigation References Category:Somnia